


Burn

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scisaac AU: Scott is ready to go public with his relationship with Isaac. Unfortunately the antagonism between Stiles and Isaac means that it isn’t exactly smooth sailing. Stiles was never supposed to know about the jeep. </p><p> </p><p>Gifset based off of: http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/72792373099/scisaac-au-scott-is-ready-to-go-public-with-his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

 

“We’re going to do this. I want to do this.” Scott spoke softly. He and Isaac were laying on his bed. Melissa had gone out shopping and so the boys got to spend time wrapped in each other’s arms.

“I don’t think it’s such a good idea. Especially with Stiles and all the sudden hate he’s throwing my way. I don’t think that he would like it too much if he found out that we were, um you know. Shacking up.”

Scott moved and sat up, Isaac following. He reached for a shirt that was laying on the floor and picked it up and handed it to Isaac and then reaching for his own.

“Come on Isaac. It can’t be that bad.”

“He insults me constantly. Says that I’m not helpful at all and he insulted my scarf. You know, the one that you bought me. No one insults my scarves.”

Scott got of the bed and dragged Isaac with him. “Look. Stiles is just being Stiles. He misses Derek so he’s compensating by being sarcastic. That’s his only defense mechanism.”

Scott planted a kiss on Isaac’s lips. “Trust me on this.”

                                                                        *****************

 

The following day at school Scott and Isaac were on edge. Lunch rolled around in no time. The entire time Scott was anticipating how he was going to reveal to everyone his relationship with Isaac. More importantly with Stiles. He had noticed how his best friend was towards Isaac and it wasn’t because Derek was gone. This started way before Derek had left and he just didn’t notice before. He didn’t understand why Stiles was acting the way he was towards Isaac.

Everyone was sitting at the table, doing homework when Scott decided now was the time to tell everyone.

“Guys, Isaac and I have something very important to tell all of you.” Scott blurted out. Everyone around the table stopped and looked at Scott, then to Isaac.

“What could you possibly have to say?” Stiles asked. The question was directed more to Isaac and Scott had to roll his eyes.

Isaac just sneered.

“Isaac and I are sort of sleeping together.”

Stiles turned to Scott. “Of everyone in Beacon Hills, you chose him?”

Isaac couldn’t take it anymore. “You know, now I don’t feel so bad about us doing it in your jeep.” There was a smirk on Isaac’s face.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asked. “My jeep?”

“In case you want to know, it’s was amazing. So you might want to clean those seats of yours.”

Scott couldn’t hide the smile that was slowly creeping its way onto his face and put his head down. The others did the same.

“I have a myriad of ways to tear you down…”

“Come on Stiles. Let’s see what you got.”

“Don’t get me started on those scarves.”

“Oh So I shouldn’t mention Derek? I heard that he falls asleep when you talk. Are you really that boring?”

Stiles and Isaac went on for minutes, eventually Lydia and Allison left, leaving the three of them there and Scott couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ok. I think that’s enough.”

Scott stood up and grabbed Isaac by the hand. “We’re off to class. I’ll talk to you later Stiles.”

The two walked off, Isaac chuckling to himself as he could hear Stiles still going on. 


End file.
